fynncampaignsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yogmar
Lead by the Olga Bearington of the Stormlord Clan, Yogmar is the 3rd largest city in all of Fynn. History The founding of Yogmar came about naturally and is not well recorded. It is believed that the fertile land attracted several different farming families. Overtime, those farming families came together to monopolize on the food in the region. A market for food was created and Yogmar grew around it, lead by the farming families who signed an agreement and became the Stormlord Clan. Military Yogmar is a military focused city who primarily worships Gorum, the god of war. Children are training in self-defense and weapon proficiency at a young age. Citizens who reach the age of 16 and are confident in their combat experience are expected to go on a dangerous pilgrimage to the Icecrown Mountains. For this reason, most citizens of Yogmar are expected to help with defense and military campaigns. Aside from that, those citizens who return from their pilgrimage may join the local military and undergo more intense training. Notable Locations Stormlord Longhouse - Serves as a dining hall, meeting house, tavern and for the people of Yogmar, as well as a raised section for the Chieftan. Large enough to fit half the population. Located at the center of town. * The Horn of Summoning - Stationed outside of the longhouse. ** One Long Blow - War. Hurry to the longhouse. ** Two Long Blow - War but non-urgent. Meet up within the next hour. ** Two Short Blow - Non-combat but urgent. Meet up within the next half-hour. ** Three Short Blows - Non-combat, non-urgent. Meet up within the next 2 hours. ** Four Short Blows - Non-combat, non-urgent. Meet up before nightfall. Well - Located in the center of town infront of the doors to the Stormlord Longhouse. A small “outhouse” sits next to the well. Inside is a staircase that leads to room with a series of campfires to keep the well warm during the freezing winter days. Bastion of Gorum (Large Church) - Located on the far southwest of the town, against the wall. Large, fortress-like building where the disciples of Gorum go to train and pray (which are kind of the same thing). Largest church dedicated to Gorum in the whole Lunar region. Yogmar Stable - Located to the south side of Yogmar, near the gate (so the animals inside can go outside to graze). Another longhouse that has a fire pit in the center of it to keep the animals warm during the cold days. Blackrock Inn - A tavern/inn located ¼ mile north of Yogmar that once served the local farmers before the farming community north of the city collapsed. Now is often a home to bandits, mercenaries and the black market. An uneasy agreement between the new owners and the nobility of Yogmar keep the tavern from having to curb its nefarious activities. Oxhorn Tavern - Located on the east side of Yogmar. A casual place for drinks and food between meal-times or late at night. A longhouse (simply called the Oxhorn Longhouse) is located next to the tavern that is run by the tavern owner, filling up during meal-times. Glenn of Yogmar - The center for the Yogmar Druid Circle. Notable Factions Stormlord Clan - A collection of many families that controls Yogmar and its surrounding territory. Bloodmaul Raiders - A bandit organization that is responsible for most of the robbing and violence north and west of Yogmar. Order is recognizable by the blood teardrop sigil with a black hammer that they all wear on their outfits. Owns the Blackrock Inn north of Yogmar. The Sacred Legion - A dual military/religious order centered in Yogmar and dedicated to the worship of Gorum. Their headquarters is a large tower at one of the wall's corners called the Bastion of Gorum. Yogmar Druid Circle - The center of druids within Yogmar. Stationed at the Glenn of Yogmar. Notable Citizens Olga Bearington - Chieftain of the Bearington family, Yogmar and one of three in the Stormlord Clan. Over 7 feet tall, middle-aged and heavy set woman who sits on an ancestral throne inside of the Stormlord Longhouse. Leo Bearington - Oldest child of Olga and assumed heir to her leadership. Ran away from home and joined a paladin order to avoid a marriage ceremony. Stands about 6'4 and in his early 20s. Virgo Bearington - Second oldest child of Olga but the oldest of his sisters, with a close age gap between the two. Nicknamed Verge by her siblings. She is about as broad as Leo but much shorter and the two seem very close. Myno Bearington - Third oldest child of Olga but taller and stronger than Leo Bearington, standing about 6'10 and in his mid-teens. Arrogant and rude to most people not within his inner circle. Legion Marcus Antilles - Leader of the Sacred Legion. Emotionless war veteran, but generally very friendly and devout. Centurion Skipio Quintus - Leader of the Bastion of Gorum in Yogmar. A friendly, well meaning warrior who enjoys training the followers as well as converting new ones. Very charismatic. Flo Lafiet - Female human leader of the Yogmar Druid Circle. Felix Grimm - High ranking bandit lord of the Bloodmaul Raiders who hangs out at the Blackrock Inn. Zanva Haran - Bartender at the Blackstone Inn. Member of the Bloodmaul Raiders. Category:City Category:Lunar Reaches Category:Republic